


in this pale light

by acetheticallyy (jacquesdernier)



Series: loose change [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquesdernier/pseuds/acetheticallyy
Summary: Okay so "oops" was a terrible, awful, no good, very bad thing to say after planting one right on the mouth of one of your friends. But Poe did it anyway. Because he's an idiot.





	in this pale light

**Author's Note:**

> two uploads in one day whaaaaaaaaaaaat yeah this is just another 2016 tumblr prompt fill that I didn't post bc I thought it was too short but then reevaluated my love for fics under 1k and decided to post two years later
> 
> prompt: "things you said after you kissed me"
> 
> (the title has nothing to do with anything and is way more pretentious than this fic warrants, but when you're pressed for time you make do)

"Oops."

Okay so "oops" was a terrible, awful, no good, very bad thing to say after planting one right on the mouth of one of your friends. Ask anyone and they'll tell you "whatever you do, don't say 'oops,' no one likes that." But Poe did it anyway. Because he's an idiot. A terrible, awful, no good, very bad, lovesick idiot.

"Oops?" Finn is staring at him with kind of a strange expression on his face and Poe kind of thinks that if the floor were to open up right now and swallow him whole, he wouldn't even be mad. It is clear, however, that Finn demands an answer. It is also clear that Poe doesn't have one, because if he did he wouldn't be looking steadfastly at a point on the wall just above Finn's head to avoid looking him straight in the eye.

The fact is this: he means the oops. He shouldn't have said it, but he means it. Because when he woke up this morning his first thought was not "hmm, you know, I think I'll kiss Finn today, at a completely inappropriate moment, without even thinking about how he might feel about it, just because I liked the way he looked in this light." The whole thing is very "oops" in nature.

But it happened anyway. And Finn is still looking at him, head cocked slightly to one side and probably wondering if Poe Dameron is just someone who kisses everyone he sees at any given moment. A serial kisser. No one is safe.

"I'm sorry?" Item number two on the List of Things You Should Not Say After Kissing Someone. Item number two on the List of Things Poe Dameron Said Anyway Because He Is An Idiot.

He is not sure if the apology is for the kiss or the oops or both. Maybe the apology is to himself, for even being stuck in this situation in the first place. Seriously, the floor could open up and swallow him at any moment--he's waiting.

Finn tilts his head just so, just enough to force Poe to look at him again. Except instead of confusion, his face shows something more like amusement. It causes Poe's face to heat up just a little and wow, really, as if it couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"Why?"

Poe isn't expecting that question. Why is he sorry? Well, because he kissed him in the middle of a frankly poorly lit hallway, for starters (who is he kidding, he can't use lighting as an excuse when there's only one light bulb for approximately two hundred square feet of space). Because he said oops. Because he's standing there giving one to two word answers that really don't explain why he even kissed Finn in the first place.

None of these explanations come out of his mouth. In fact, nothing at all comes out of his mouth. This actually turns out to be one of his better ideas.

Because then something happens. Something that is not terrible or awful or no good or very bad. Finn takes one step toward him and tentatively presses their lips together. Poe swears he can hear laughter in Finn's voice when he says "oops."


End file.
